Sonic Crank
by Harry J.B
Summary: A Sonic version of the Crank film. SONAMY


This is based on the film, Crank.

Legend

Sonic Character - Original Film Character

Sonic - Chev Chelios

Shadow - Verona

Amy - Eve

Espio - Kaylo

Tails - Doctor Miles

Harry - Orlando

Vector - Taxi Driver

Knuckles - Carlito

Shade - Verona's Brother

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**baboom baboom baboom**_

A faint heart beats in silence.

Two greens eyes open.

A blue hedgehog with a blazing headache.

He has awaoken.

_**he should not be alive!**_

"ugh...man that must'a been one fuckin' brill party last night." Sonic said. Sonic jumped off bed immideatley clutching the skin where his heart is inside. Sonic walked to the living room a dvd was out of place he picked it up it had 'FUCK YOU' written on the top in black marker. Sonic put the dvd in his dvd player and turned his tv on. Shadow was on the screen with Sonic who is out cold. "Hey...you're awake...but not for long." Sonic was confused. 'Not for long...?' Sonic thought. "You see i've injected you with this...not gonna tell you what it is because then you'd know why you want to kill me...but i've killed you...yes you will die in 1 hour JUST 1!" Shadow then injects the knocked out Sonic. Sonic's furious he throws his remote through the tv in frustartion. Sonic is now in a taxi he decides to call his girlfriend, Amy. "um...sorry i'm out probably shopping call me back or uhh...like leave a message unless it's you tax collector's if it is look i've paid so would please leave me alone!" **_BEEP! _**Sonic hangs up. "Fuck that i hate awnsering machines." Espio. "Yea...?" "Hey, Espio...look do you know Shadow's location?" "No...no sorry." Sonic hangs up. "Brilliant." Sonic said sarcastically. Tails. **_RING! RING! RING! RING!_** "Come on man pick up the fucking phone." Sonic said impatiently. "Ack!" Sonic said everything thing went white and black. "You okay?" Vector the taxi driver's voice echoed. "Hello?" "Tails, listen there's something wrong with me." "Okay umm...i'm just getting on a plane back to L.A" "OK." Sonic hung up. 'I just hope i can live through it."

Later...

**_RING! RING! _**"Hello?" "Now Sonic tell me what's wrong." "I feel like i'm going deaf, my vision goes black and white and i can't breathe." "Sonic can you hear your heart beating faintly when it happens?" "Yea." "Does it happen only when your not moving?" "Yes!" "You're injected with the beijing cocktail you'll die if you stop moving." Shit." Sonic hangs up. "Pull over." Sonic said. The taxi stopped.****Sonic gets out of the taxi and into a drug house he walks to the back to see Harry one of his mates. Sonic points a gun at Harry around 60 other hedgehogs point their guns at Sonic. "Yo, chill man what's wrong, homey?" Harry says. "Do. You. Know. Where. Shadow. Is." Sonic said. "Nah now get out man!" Harry said. Sonic punches a brown male hedgehog in the face and steals some drugs before running out. "Sonic you need epinphrine." "What?" "It's Tails again, you need epinephrine it's a substitue adrenaline." "Kay, guess it's time to stop by the hospital." "Wa--" Sonic hangs up before Tails could finish. "Pull over." Sonic said. Sonic exits the taxi and enters the store. Sonic knocks out the attendant and gets a bin bag and puts loads of pills inside he exits the store and re-enters the taxi. Sonic shoves the pills down his throat like a mad man.

Later...

"Pull over." Sonic said then leaves the taxi.

Meanwhile...

Knuckles is swimming in his private pool when suddenly Sonic's jumps in they resurface. "You crazy, Sonic." Knuckles said furious. "Maybe." Sonic said carelessly. "Look where's Shadow." Sonic asked. "I don't know." Knuckles said.

Later...

Sonic walks to the taxi. "Nuh-uh you're soaking you're not getting in this taxi now oh no." Vector said. "Sonic throws Vector out and shouts. "Al-Qaeda! Al-Qaeda! Al-Qaeda!" A bunch of people attack Vector. Sonic enters the taxi and drives it himself. "Sonic?" "Yes, Espio?" I've found Shadow brother, Shade."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Part 1 of 3 is finished.


End file.
